The present invention relates to a household laundry-drying machine.
Laundry-drying machines comprise a cabinet and a rotatable drum housed in the cabinet. The front of the drum is accessible via a door hinged to the front wall of the cabinet for loading and unloading of the laundry to be dried. The drum comprises also laundry agitation members connected to the peripheral wall of the drum itself.
The drying machines comprise also:                an air heater (usually an electrical resistance) for drying the laundry.        a conduit for conveying the air from the air heater to the drum, (for example one duct and one fan). The heated air dries the laundry. In fact in the drum the heated air is saturated by the humidity yielded by the laundry and then it exits from the drum.        
EP2410086 discloses a scent agent dispenser adapted to be placed into a rotary drum of a machine for treating laundry, in particular a washing or washing/drying machine. The dispenser is a ball comprising a casing which defines a cavity that houses at least one absorbing element adapted to be imbibed with a liquid scent agent, and comprising one or more holes in the casing through which the scent agent is put in contact with the outside of the cavity. However the use of an additional ball, introduced in the drum during the drying cycle, generates noise (in fact the ball can move freely in the drum). In this context, the technical task that is at the basis of the present invention is to propose an improved machine and method for drying laundry. In particular, one object of the present invention is sanitizing laundry and/or eliminating bad odors (if any). Another object of the present invention is reducing wrinkles in the dried articles.
The technical task sets and the objects specified are substantially attained by a machine and a method comprising the technical characteristics as set out in one or more of the accompanying claims.